The Dream
by Antwan1791
Summary: After his fantastic dream, Ulrich finally gets the nerve to ask Yumi on a date, but everything spirals from there! Story is much better than the summary. RATING CHANGE TO TEEN!
1. Disclaimer

This is the one and only disclaimer that you will see for this entire story. I feel that they are a waste of time and space to be putting them in every single chapter. Besides, if anyone here owned the actual show, they wouldn't be here, writing out fake scenarios for the actual show. They would be writing the next epsidoe of the series. Got it?

**DISCLAIMER:** _This story is the sole product of my imagination and has nothing to do with the characters/makers/actors or anything else affiliated with Code Lyoko. Any incorrect references to the actual story line in the series may or may not have been altered to suit this fictional recreation. BLAH BLAH BLAH…_

**WARNING** I WILL SAY AGAIN THAT THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON. IT IS NOT SUITABLE CONTENT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13.THIS STORY IS BASED LOOSELY ON A LIME AND THEREFORE HAS MANY REFERENCES TO ADULT THEMES AND COARSE LANGUAGE. **IF YOU ARE CAUGHT BY YOUR PARENTS READING THIS STORY AND THEY DON'T LIKE IT, SHOW THEM THIS LITTLE WARNING, SAYING THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE STORY IF YOU ARE UNDER 13.** THAT WAY, I WON'T GET IN TROUBLE FOR YOUR DUMB MISTAKE.

Now, by all means, continue reading this story :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

_And here is my second Code Lyoko story, really more of a oneshot (in case you didn't see that). This is also my first attempt at a lime. I kept reading about limes and lemons everywhere and figured that I would try to write one. Make sure that you read AND REVIEW. Let me say that again. READ **AND** REVIEW.**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**: _**The Dream**_

Ulrich awoke early on Sunday morning, gasping for air. He managed to calm himself down before rolling over on his back. Turning his head, Ulrich saw that Odd was still asleep. Looking down at his sheets, Ulrich saw they were wet and sticky around his throbbing boner and his stomach.

_That's the third time in two weeks!_ thought Ulrich, as he began to gather his sheets for washing. Looking at the clock, Ulrich swore under his breath. _At least I'll have time to wash the sheets before Odd wakes up._

Ulrich sat up and quietly swung his legs out of the bed, careful not to jostle his still hard member. _I don't want to do that here. It might wake up Odd._ Shoving his feet into a pair of sandals, Ulrich didn't bother to get dressed. It was 4:30 in the morning on the one day a week that all the students got to sleep in.

Carefully opening the door, Ulrich slipped out of the dorm with wet sheets in hand. Shutting the door, Ulrich turned to go to the washing machines. _I should be able to shower before these sheets are done, and I can get cleaned up too._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ulrich was standing outside the boys showers after setting his sheets to wash when he realized he didn't have any of his bathing stuff. _Oh well. I'll just have to use one of the school towels._ thought Ulrich, as he walked over to a stall near the very back of the showers, not wanting the noise of running water to wake anybody.

Pulling off his sandals, tan tank top, and too small beige shorts, Ulrich stepped into the shower. Ulrich's shorts were too small to wear any underwear beneath them. He hadn't bought any new sleep wear in the three years he had attended Kadic. The old exercise shorts were a size 22 waist, and were small when he bought them. Ulrich was a size 26 now. In any case, it was more comfortable that way. _I have to remember to buy new shorts for bed the next time I go into town._

Letting the luke-warm water wash over his sweltering body, Ulrich rubbed off the remnants of his dream. Massaging himself, Ulrich thought back to his dream…

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_I am sitting in a small woodland glade. I am barefoot. There is a small stream running by, that is just deep enough to swim in. I noticed that there were many colorful flowers blooming along the banks of the stream. Most of the flowers are red, and there are some strange black ones. There is no pink, anywhere to be seen. It's getting hot. Maybe I should go for a swim. No one is going to see me. I pulled off my shirts and pants so that I was standing in just my boxer briefs. I slowly walked into the little pond in the center of the stream. There are soft, rounded rocks at the bottom that don't hurt my feet when I step on them. Still sweating, I go under for a minute to cool off. I came back up to see Yumi sitting on a small rock, dressed in a flowing black gown that matched her raven hair. She is beautiful. She stands up and begins to walk toward the little pond where I'm swimming, all the while slowly lowering the gown off her shoulders. By the time she reached the bank, she was standing in nothing but a black and red bra and underwear. I blush, and I can feel myself coming to attention. She slowly wanders into the water, wading over to stand next to me, not saying a word. She places her hands on my shoulders and wraps her legs around my waist, just above my now pulsing member. Leaning in, she gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever gotten from her. She probed my lips as I opened my mouth to admit her tongue. I gently pulled away from the kiss, as we are both gasping for breath. We begin to make out, slowly at first, but then faster as we feel our need for one another. Still carrying her around my waist, I take Yumi out of the pool of water and lay her down on a patch soft grass. Leaning in on top of her, she moans as I fondle her breasts. Still kissing her, I undo the strap of her bra and slowly work my way downward to caress her nipples with my lips. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she pulls down my briefs. She rolls us both over until she is sitting on top of me. Sliding down my body, she saw how eager I was to be with her. She leans over some more and takes my length into her mouth. I end up relieving myself in her, it felt so good. I am somewhat embarrassed until she reaches up to see my face. Kissing me lightly on the chest, she said the best five words I have ever heard. "My very own Prince Charming…"_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

Yumi woke up, panting from her vivid and exciting dream. Sitting for a moment, Yumi looked back on the dream and smiled._ I have to remember that those dreams aren't real…_

Rolling over and looking at the clock, she gasped and leaped out of bed, flying to the bathroom to shower. _I have to get ready! Ulrich said he wanted to tell me something important today._ Yumi giggled. _I wonder what he wants to ask me?…_

_

* * *

_

_Aren't I so good at things like that? Well...I won't know unless YOU TELL ME SO! That little purpleish blue button is CALLING TO YOU! 'Push me! Review the story!' Look at that sad little face! PUSH THE BUTTON!_

PS- Due to the extreme amount of reviewers who have requested more, this story is now going to be continued as a full-fledged story. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_Hey there everyone! I know I said that thisstory was going to be a oneshot, but so many people convinced me otherwise. The rating still stands as 'M' because I feel that this story is going to have a slow plot. I will update often, of course, but I will make it seem like real time. I think..._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers of Chapter 1: The Dream of this story. I don't want to write out all your names because some of you aren't registered on the site. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: _The Meeting_**

Ulrich jumped out of the shower and grabbed his clothes. _I can't believe I stayed in the shower for so long! _Ulrich thought as he snatched a towel off the banister near the shower stall. _I don't want any early risers finding my sheets in the washer!_

Barely stopping in the bathrooms to put his shirt on, Ulrich stormed out of the bathroom and raced down to the washing machines, towel still wrapped around his waist. When he arrived, Ulrich sighed with relief. _There's no one here and my washer just finished. I guess I should dry the sheets now._

Tightening the towel around his waist, Ulrich opened the washer and lifted out his sheets, which were sopping wet. _Great. Now I'm soaked, AGAIN! _Ulrich gave another sigh and tossed his sheets on top of a drier. _I might as well dry my shirt while I'm here._

Quickly dropping his towel, Ulrich yanked his shorts on and then took his sopping wet tank top off and tossed it into the drier, along with the sheets. Shrugging, Ulrich threw in the wet towel as well. _I might as well do it now, so I won't have to do it later. _All the students were required to wash and dry any school item of clothing, whether it be a clean shirt from the nurses' office, or a towel from the shower because you forgot yours.

Standing in the washroom, half naked in only a pair of too small beige shorts, Ulrich leaned against the wall, waiting for his stuff to dry, hands behind his head.

Ulrich jumped nearly five feet in the air when the buzzer for the drier went off. Recovering himself and mumbling about too loud washers, Ulrich grabbed his sheets and folded them neatly in a pile before donning his shirt and grabbing the towel.

Walking back to the bathroom to drop of the now clean towel, Ulrich realized that he had left his sandals in the bathroom. _I'm going there now, so I'll just pick 'em up. _While walking down the hallway, Ulrich managed to catch a glimpse of a clock down a side hall. _Oh shit! It's nearly 6:30! I better hurry then._

Picking up his pace, Ulrich ran into the showers to find William, soaking wet and steaming from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his lean figure and semi-muscular figure. William had a small patch of hair on his chest and when his arm moved, Ulrich saw his underarm was covered in hair. Raising Ulrich's sandals, William asked "These yours, Ulrich? They were sitting here on the floor."

"Ya, they are. I couldn't sleep and came for an early shower. I forgot them when I left. Wait, what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich, shifting the sheets from one arm to the other, as he didn't want them to get wet again.

"Same thing as you. I was up all night thinking of Yumi. I even had this dream…"

William was cut off as Ulrich, not wanting to hear another guy's fantasies, asked "Can I have 'em back now? I'm kinda in a hurry." Ulrich was fidgeting with impatience as William looked over and tossed the sandals on the floor in front of him as he was walking back towards a stall. Ulrich was splashed with cold water from the floor as his sandals bounced around. _Great. Now I have to dry myself, again…This day is too long already._

"Sorry about that Ulrich. Lemme get you a towel." said William apologetically as he turned and went to go grab a towel from a bin by the entrance to the showers.

Ulrich was about to tell him it wasn't necessary when William bent down to grab a towel, and his own dropped to the floor. Ulrich quickly turned his head, a little embarrassed that he had just seen another guy's ass and somewhat hairy balls. Just as quickly, William snatched his towel off the floor and wrapped it back around his waist.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry…" began William, his face the shade of an overripe tomato. He thrust the towel at Ulrich and then raced around the corner into a stall to grab his stuff. Still apologizing and still blushing, William shoved open the door and ran back to his room, towel flapping madly in the rush of air.

Ulrich stood stunned for a minute, and then nearly fell over, he was laughing so hard.Tears leaking from the corner of his eyes as he clenched his sides, Ulrich almost dropped his sheets. Recovering himself but still smirking, Ulrich shifted the sheets and slipped on his wet sandals. Dropping the two towels back in then towel bin, Ulrich turned to leave the showers and go get ready for his meeting with Yumi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around under her arms, and a towel twisted around on her head, so her hair would be somewhat dry. Walking the ten feet to her bedroom, Yumi startled at a small bang from the room next to her door. _It's only Hiroki, flailing about as usual. _thought Yumi as she walked into her room. Glancing at the clock, Yumi saw that it was almost eight o'clock. _That gives me plenty of time to get to school and meet Ulrich at eight-thirty._

Getting dressed in her usual pair of black denim jeans and black long-sleeved shirt, Yumi sprayed on some new perfume she had bought yesterday while at the store with her mother. _Who knows? _thought Yumi as she smiled to herself. _Maybe Ulrich will finally ask me out today. _Yumi was giddy at the thought of being Ulrich's girlfriend.

With one last puff of her strawberries and roses perfume, Yumi went downstairs and grabbed a pen and paper. She was writing a note to her parents, so they would know where she had gone and wouldn't worry.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have gone to school early to meet with my friends. We are planning on going out to see a movie in town. See you around 10!_

_Love, Yumi_

Finishing her phony note, Yumi placed it on the fridge door, where she was sure her father at least would see it when he went for his morning glass of milk. _Actually, the movies doesn't sound all that bad. Maybe I can convince everyone we should go._

Yumi grabbed a light jacket, in case it got cold a little later on, and went out the door, making sure she had her spare key and that the door was locked. Whistling a little as she walked down the street to school, Yumi's thoughts were filled with images of Ulrich asking her out on a date and if she wanted to be his girlfriend. With a sigh, Yumi thought to herself. _I can dream, can't I?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ulrich had just pulled his second shirt on when he dared look at the clock. Upon getting back to his room at 7:15, Ulrich dried his legs and shoes with one of Odd's shirts. _It's not like he doesn't have enough purple clothes. And besides, a little water never hurt anyone._

Dropping his sheets on the bed, Ulrich spent the next the next half-hour trying to move his mattress enough so that he could make his bed, but not so much that he couldn't put it back. Upon finally finishing remaking the bed, Ulrich grabbed some clothes from his dresser pulled them on. Looking at himself in the small mirror hanging on the door, Ulrich decided to put on some new cologne that he had found at the bottom of his drawer the other day. Giving an experimental spray, Ulrich sniffed. _Whoa! It's really strong. I should only use one or two sprays of it._

Six sprays later, Ulrich pulled back on his second shirt and looked at the clock. It was 8:15. _Jeez. I can't believe that I just spent that much time getting dressed. _With a shrug, Ulrich smiled to himself. _I should look nice for today. It's the day that I ask Yumi to be my girlfriend. I hope…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yumi walked through the front gates of the school and was heading to the gang's bench where she usually met Ulrich when she saw him walking out of the dorms. Looking up at the clock on the front of the building, Yumi noted that it was 8:25. _It looks like I'm early._

Ducking behind a tree, Yumi watched as Ulrich went over to the bench and sat down. He too looked up at the clock and then sighed. Placing his hands behind his head, Ulrich leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes.

Yumi decided that she was going to have some fun with Ulrich, even if she wasn't going to become his girlfriend today. Smiling to herself, Yumi walked around the park to just behind the bench. Standing up, Yumi placed her hands on Ulrich's shoulders and said "Hey there, handsome!"

* * *

_So whaddaya think? Good? Bad? I WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TELL ME! At last count, I had 101 hits to this story, but only 11 reviews. SHAME ON THOSE WHO DID NOT REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL BAD! I did the math, and that means for about every9 people, I got one only review. SHAME! The poor little review button in the corner is crying from neglect. Look at him! He's so pitiful! PUSH HIM AND MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!_

Me: It's okay little Ronald.

Ronald the Review Button: Nu-uh! No one likes me! I'm gonna kill myself!

Me: SEE WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE DONE! MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER BEFORE SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENES TO ALL OUR REVIEW BUTTONS!


	4. Chapter 3: The Question

_So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I got a small case of writers block. And plus I had to deal with my little sister's sleep over birthday party (GRRRRRRRRR!). They had a water balloon fight. Guess who had to fill them up in the first place! ME! _

Anyway, enough rambling. Here is the next chapter, and I want some reviews this time! Not that I didnt get any last time (thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter), but I want MORE!  
_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 3:** **_The Question_**

"Hey there, handsome!" said Yumi as she placed her arms around Ulrich's shoulder, startling him. _I can't believe I just snuck up on Ulrich. _thought Yumi, while repressing a giggle. "You wanted to see me?"

Ulrich had nearly flipped Yumi over his shoulder when her hands just seemed to reach down out of the sky. Realizing who it was behind him, Ulrich relaxed for a split second. _Her hands are draped over my shoulders. I can't believe she hasn't taken them away. Not that I mind…_Ulrich was debating in his head whether to just ask Yumi now and get it over with, or if he should wait. _I think I'll wait._ decided Ulrich as Yumi squeezed his neck and hopped over the bench to sit next to him, arms still around his shoulders.

"Hey Yumi. Ya, I did want to meet you today. Is that a problem?" asked Ulrich playfully as he nudged her with his shoulders.

"Of course not! I was just wondering why you wanted to see me. And so early too!"

"It's not _that_ early. We'd all be up for school and in first period by now during the week. And besides, I wanted us to be alone. Today would be great if Sissi couldn't find us for at least a half an hour, don't ya think?" Ulrich smiled.

_Why does he have to smile so much?_ thought Yumi as she readjusted her arms so only one arm was draped across Ulrich._ His smile is so…intoxicating._ thought Yumi as she readjusted her arms so only one arm was draped across Ulrich. "That would be nice. So where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking the town park for a while. The one at the school is so…visible." Ulrich slipped Yumi a sly smile. "And I have something special planned there too."

"Well then, my Prince Charming, let's go." At these words, both Yumi and Ulrich blushed, but for different reasons. Ulrich stood up in a hurry and turned away, seemingly scanning the campus for anyone else. Yumi just plain blushed, as she was remembering her dream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a leisurely stroll through the deserted town streets, Yumi and Ulrich found themselves sitting on another bench in the town park, rather than five feet away from the school vending machines. A slight breeze ruffled the branches of a tree above the two, casting dappled sunlit shadows. Looking around, Ulrich thought it was very romantic. _The perfect spot for what I'm about to ask her._

"This is a nice place, but a little cold." said Yumi as she rubbed her shoulders and shivered. Ulrich thought of offering Yumi his jacket but then had a better idea.

With a small smile at his own cleverness, Ulrich patted the bench next to him and said "If you sit next to me, we can both be warmer." Yumi was a little surprised at his bold actions but nonetheless sat down next to Ulrich and pushed a little closer than normal. Now both Yumi and Ulrich were blushing.

"So…How are your parents, Yumi?" asked Ulrich, innocently enough.

With a sigh, Yumi launched into an explanation of how her parents had been fighting more than usual and how she wished it would just stop. "And the worst part is, when they fight, Hiroki really just can't take it. He's only eight! I really wish they would just stop." A tear found its way down Yumi's cheek.

Ulrich listened on and upon seeing Yumi's tear, he made another daring move. Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulders and pulled her closer into a hug. Yumi was a bit shocked, to say the least, but gave in to his ministrations.

"Thanks Ulrich…" mumbled Yumi from Ulrich's shoulder. Yumi snuggled closer to Ulrich and wrapped her arms around his waist in a larger hug than before. "You're the best friend I could ever want."

Ulrich looked down at Yumi as she said these words and stopped stroking her hair. Tilting Yumi's chin upwards so as to look her in the eye, Ulrich made an even more shocking move and leaned forward and kissed Yumi on the lips.

It was a soft yet rough kiss, full of passion and longing. As the kiss deepened, Yumi sat up straighter and Ulrich placed his hands on Yumi's waist. Finally breaking apart for lack of air, Ulrich looked at Yumi's face. It was flushed from lack of air and also from a fierce blush that was spreading across Yumi's cheeks like wildfire. Her lips were moist and lush from Ulrich's small nibbles and attentions.

Taking Yumi's hand in his own, Ulrich asked the unthinkable. "Yumi, would you like me to be more than a friend to you? I know I would."

Yumi looked straight into Ulrich's eyes and looked deep. They were like pools of warmth and caring, centered only on her. _Can it really be true?…_ thought Yumi as she stared even longer at the chocolate brown eyes that were brimming with concern, nervousness, longing, and passion all at the same time.

Ulrich continued his stumbling through asking her out. "If you don't that's fine, but I really want to and what I guess I'm trying to say is that I like you, maybe even love you, and really want to be with you, and…"

Yumi reached up and placed two fingers over Ulrich's still moving lips, silencing him. Yumi smiled, a sly and seductive smile. "I thought you would never ask." Brushing her hair back, Yumi leaned in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short, but there it is. Make sure and review. Flames are accepted, but please restrict it to constructive criticism, THANK YOU. Tired now. It's like 2:15 over here. G'night!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Reaction

_I can't believe that it took me this long to update my story! I am SOOOOO sorry to all the readers. I realllllly hate writers block, and I mean REALLY hate it. Anyway, ehough blabbing...here is the second to last Chapter of this story. And sorry of you want it to go on longer, but there is only so many things that I can write about that haven't been done before._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: _The Reaction_**

Yumi and Ulrich were blushing furiously as they walked into the cafeteria, even though it was only seven in the morning and there was barely anyone there to stare. Walking over to the line for breakfast, Ulrich took his hand from Yumi's and grabbed two trays.

"Here you are, Princess Yumi, your tray." stated Ulrich, performing a small bow and handing Yumi her tray.

"Oh stop, Prince Charming. I could have gotten my own tray." replied Yumi, blushing again. "Now move so I can get some food. I left my house early to meet you so I didn't get to eat anything."

"What!" asked Ulrich, looking genuinely concerned at this news. "Yumi! You can't just _not eat_ because I wanted to meet you! Don't do that again!"

"Jeez! Not even ten minutes having a girlfriend, and you're already bossing her around." said Yumi, giving Ulrich a light shove with her shoulder as she ladled something onto her plate that resembled scrambled eggs. "Come on, let's grab one of the good tables by the windows before they all fill up."

After Ulrich grabbed a soggy bun and a sausage patty and ladled some egg slop onto his tray, they both set off and grabbed the best table in the entire cafeteria, right by the window that faced out into the forest. About five minutes later, the Kadic Academy students began pouring into the cafeteria to get breakfast.

"Looch ober dere, it's Jerebey an' Ayleeta." mumbled Yumi through a mouth full of the egg slop. Swallowing the runny mess, Yumi repeated herself.

Ulrich turned in his seat and waved to them after they had grabbed their food. Glancing at their usual table in the back of the room, Jeremie shrugged and nudged Aelita over towards Ulrich and Yumi's table. Sitting down, Aelita noticed immediately Ulrich's extremely happy demeanor and Yumi's slightly blushing face.

"Finally! I thought that you two would never end up together." squealed Aelita, nearly hopping out of her seat. "Jeremie look! Ulrich's _blushing_!"

Jeremie, who had been looking for Odd, turned to look at Ulrich when he had heard_ Ulrich _and _blush_ in the same sentence. "So, did you kiss her yet?" asked Jeremie, picking at his hard boiled egg, being his usual blunt self.

"Jeremie! You don't ask people if they've kissed yet! Sometimes I think that you need to read less computer manuals and more magazines." Being new to Earth, one of the first things that Aelita picked up was the habit of reading magazines, and not just one either.

As Aelita continued to berate Jeremie for his breach in social etiquette, Ulrich and Yumi reached under the table and grabbed each other's hands.

Suddenly breaking up Aelita's tirade, Ulrich shushed loudly. "Be quiet! Here comes Odd. Don't say anything! I wanna see what he does." Ulrich gave Yumi a wink, which she returned with a _Don't you dare do something stupid…_ look.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Odd had cleaned out the leftovers in the line for breakfast, Odd still hadn't noticed his friends relocation to a good table. He was still grumbling to himself that he was late for breakfast.

"I can't believe I slept until ten thirty. Ulrich usually gets me up by ten for a late breakfast… Where is Ulrich anyway?" Glancing around, Odd did a double take at the good table to see all his friends sitting there staring at him.

"Thanks _soo_ much you guys for waking me up," here, Odd shot a glance at Ulrich "and for letting me know where we were sitting. Is this a new thing or what?" Odd slumped down into the last chair at the table. With a yawn, he dove into the pile of food on his plate that reached all the way to his nose.

Glancing up from his flying egg mush, Odd noticed that everyone was still staring at him. "What, is there something in my teeth?" Odd gave a huge grin, showing his teeth filled with bits of sausage and egg. Everyone laughed.

"Honestly Odd, you are so dense. Did it really take you that long to find us?" asked Yumi.

"As a matter of fact, yes is did. _Someone _didn't wake me up this morning in time for breakfast." Throwing a scowl at Ulrich, Odd tapped his fingers on the table, waiting. "I would like a reason for why you suddenly decided to leave me alone to die of hunger."

"Don't be so juvenile, Odd." said Ulrich, smiling. "And as for the reason why I wasn't home this morning…"

Tapping Yumi on the shoulder, who was engaged in a conversation about yesterday's math test with Aelita, Yumi turned just in time to lip-lock with Ulrich. Scooting her chair forward to meet Ulrich's the new couple continued to make out in front of a completely bewildered Odd.

Odd's spork was halfway to his mouth with a spoonful of egg when he saw this. Jaw dropping, the egg slid off his spork and landed in a cup of juice, spraying everyone. The distraction was just enough to cause Ulrich and Yumi to pull apart, and an annoyed Sissi to turn to see why she had been splashed with sticky orange juice, just in time to see Ulrich and Yumi break away, blushing fiercely.

Sissi dropped her tray and uttered a noise halfway between a growling scream and a squeaking gasp. Now in a fit of rage, Sissi turned around and stormed straight into Herve and Nicolas, who had both decided to get the last night's leftovers Sloppy Joe's rather than the sloppy eggs.

Both trays flew up into the air, Sissi landed on her butt on the floor, and the trays landed on her head, spewing Sloppy Joe all down her new shirt, which she had worn that day in hopes of impressing Ulrich Dear. "You bumbling idiots! You stupid, annoying, dumb-asses… You… You… You… Oooouhhh!"

Sissi stormed out of the cafeteria, the laughter of the entire school ringing in her ears. No one noticed that behind her meat covered face and flying hair, tears were mixing with the meat sauce. _I give up… Yumi won. I can't believe it, but Yumi won Ulrich over me. I hate her. I hate her! I HATE HER!_

A car pulled up in front of the school gates and deposited the most gorgeous boy Sissi had ever seen, even hotter than Ulrich. Thrusting her nose in the air, Sissi walked off to her rooms to change. _That tramp can have Ulrich, I don't want him anymore. That new kid is **hott**! _thought Sissi as she wiped off some of the meat on her shirt.

Back in the cafeteria, everyone had witnessed the events with Sissi, and therefore, noticed Ulrich and Yumi holding hands underneath the table and blushing. It soon became the morning gossip amongst the tables.

Turning to Yumi, Ulrich said "I can't think of a better way to have spent the firstthree hours of my time as a boyfriend to Yumi Ishiyama than to see moldy meat products dumped over _Sissi Dear_."

Staring at each other for a second, the whole table burst into laughter and then watched Sissi find a new target for her affection. As Sissi walked off to her rooms, everyone laughed even harder than before.

* * *

_Well, there it is. Chapter 4. I myself thought that it was really good, considering I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning. Let me know what you think. Press that little purple button (and for all you people out there who say it's blue, it's PURPLE on my computer, GOT IT!)_


	6. Chapter 5: The First Date

_I can't believe that it took me almost three weeks to update this story. I am really sorry about that, but I have been realy busy, what with my job and going camping and blah blah blah... I honestly think that this chapter is worth the wait, though. If I said anything beofre this about it being the last chapter, I changed my mind. I bet up my writer's block completely. I have suddenly come up with a brilliant never been done before idea for Code Lyoko fanfics. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of many. Let me know what you think._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: _The First Date_**

"Man, I _really_ hate Mrs. Hertz." grumbled Ulrich as he left last period science to go find Yumi. "Giving me a fuckin' project due on Monday. I have better things to be doing…"

"What are you mumbling about, Prince Charming?" said Yumi softly, having snuck up behind Ulrich, and not wanting to startle him. Nonetheless, Ulrich still jumped a little.

"You know, you are the only person who can do that. And I mean the _one and only_ person who can do that and not get flipped over my shoulder. But other than that, nothing important." Ulrich grinned.

"That makes me feel _soo _much better. I come to the science hall, especially so I could find you, and you tell me about how you were this close to flipping me over your shoulder." Yumi turned her head away from Ulrich in a huff.

With a sigh, Ulrich shouldered his book bag and grabbed Yumi's waist. Turning her to face him, Ulrich kissed Yumi straight on the lips and in front of Sissy, who had just walked out behind Ulrich.

Sissy stared at Ulrich and Yumi with mild interest and then sighed. Walking away, she did not notice the stares she received from Ulrich and Yumi. "Wonder what's gotten into her?" asked Yumi, laughing slightly. "She usually would have flipped out."

Ulrich only stared after Sissy, looking as if lost in thought. Yumi was about to protest to his prolonged staring, but was cut off by a surprise yell from Ulrich. Grabbing her stomach, he began to tickle Yumi, remorselessly. Yumi screamed in ecstatic agony and laughed so loud that Mrs. Hertz came out of her classroom and told them to take it somewhere else.

Still laughing, Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arm and dashed from the building. Slowing down, Ulrich and Yumi took a leisurely stroll through the school park, occasionally stopping to make-out behind some tree. After a while, the two ended up at Ulrich's dorm.

"Lemme go put my backpack in here, and then we can finally go ou-OUCH!" Ulrich reeled back in shock and landed on the floor from the unexpected attack on his face. Odd peeked around the now open dorm door and snorted.

"Oh dear…Did I do that?" asked Odd patronizingly. "Let me help you up." Odd purposely trod on Ulrich's exposed stomach and laughed as he felt the air whoosh out of Ulrich. Grinding his foot down one more time, Odd jumped off Ulrich, dodged a sucker punch from Yumi, and ran off down the hall, laughing hysterically.

Yumi helped up Ulrich from the floor, with a look on her face that could melt through solid steel. "When I catch up to him…"

"You're gonna…have to wait…'til I'm done." murmured Ulrich, still recovering from his attack. Suddenly straightening up, Ulrich looked thoughtful. "What if…What if that was XANA? Do you think he could have somehow survived?"

Yumi startled as well. "That's not possible. We completely shut down the Super Computer ages ago. How could he be alive?"

"Maybe…never mind. Odd has some serious explaining to do." Ulrich stomped off down the hall, looking for Odd with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Yumi stood still for a moment more, still worrying about what Ulrich had said. Suddenly realizing what he was about to do, he rushed after him…to watch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Odd, as usual, was sitting outside the cafeteria waiting for dinner to begin at 7. Hearing his name, Odd turned to see Ulrich charging at him with his fist in the air.

"WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Odd, barely dodging the punch. Jumping in the air, Odd dodged a low kick from Ulrich, and then back-flipped out of harm's ways. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Ulrich was circling Odd with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "No, not crazy. Just angry." Ulrich jumped into the air and did a flip, aiming the heel of his foot at Odd's head.

Ducking and thrusting his right foot in the air, Odd caught Ulrich in the stomach and flipped him over his head. _Hmm, _thought Odd, _it seems that I am in need of some practice. I haven't trained as well as I could have for my debut in this world…_

Picking himself up, Ulrich was about to go after Odd again when Yumi's arm's wrapped around him. "Enough. I think he gets the picture. We have somewhere to go, don't you think?" Still steamed, Ulrich threw Odd one last dirty look, and tromped off with Yumi, who was desperately trying to calm his nerves.

Dropping his phony demeanor, Odd's face darkened as he stared at Ulrich's retreating figure. "All is going to plan…" he murmured to himself. With a maniacal laugh, Odd walked off into the forest amid the astounded stares of half the school's students.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ulrich and Yumi were having a wonderful time. It had been three hours since Ulrich's outburst. Yumi had managed to calm him down enough to get him excited, but also nervous, about his first date.

"I'm having a great time Ulrich." mumbled Yumi into Ulrich's shoulder as she shifted closer to Ulrich's body. They were sitting on a bench outside of the mall boulevard in town, right under a street lamp.

"Me too, Yumi." whispered Ulrich into Yumi's hair. They had just sat down after two hours of trolling the stores, stopping occasionally for an ice cream or some food from the many carts parked along the street. "We should be getting you back home soon. It's almost nine o'clock. At the rate we walk, it might be ten before you get back."

Ulrich gave Yumi one of his devilishly cute smiles. "You know I love it when you smile like that, Prince Charming. Do it again…" Yumi ran her finger along Ulrich's neck, making him shiver in delight.

Ulrich smiled again, dazzling Yumi with it's brilliance and then planted a kiss on her beautiful lips. Continuing in this manner for another ten minutes or so, they only broke apart once or twice a minute for air. When they were done, Ulrich looked at his watch and motioned Yumi to get up. "We really should be getting you home. Otherwise your parents might not let me see you anymore."

Getting up slowly, Yumi entwined her arm around Ulrich's and they set off. They hadn't gotten far when the two bumped into Jeremy and Aelita. "Hey guys! I didn't know you two were on a date too." said Yumi, lifting her head off Ulrich's shoulder. He was now almost two inches taller than Yumi, having grown over the summer vacation after ninth grade. "We should walk back together."

Aelita snorted. "Please. We wouldn't be caught dead in your company. You have absolutely no taste in boys, Yumi. Just so you know." Aelita gave a tinkling laugh and turned away, waiting for Jeremy.

"What's her problem, Einstein?" asked Ulrich. "I've never seen her act so…preppy."

"Hahaha! Wow…you guys really are stupid. Get out of my sight, both of you." Looking down at the orange soda in his hand, Jeremy undid the lid and threw the contents of the cup all over Yumi and Ulrich.

"Let's go Aelita. We're too smart to be seen with these morons. I can feel points slipping off my IQ as we speak." Laughing, the not-so-cute-anymore couple walked off into the darkness.

Wiping down his shirt, Ulrich looked up again at the retreating figures. "Man! Everybody is being a complete asshole today, don't ya think?"

"I agree. Something is definitely wrong here. First of all, I've never known Odd to be so quick on his feet. I don't remember him ever even coming close to beating you, as a matter of fact. And Jeremy is definitely smoking' something."

Ulrich laughed grimly. "We should just get you home. Maybe we can figure out things tomorrow." Walking quickly the rest of the way to Yumi's house, Ulrich gave Yumi one last passionate kiss, and walked off back to school.

Yumi stared after her boyfriend. With a sigh, she opened the door to her house and walked inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ulrich turned the corner across the street to the main gate into Kadic High and quickly stopped and, upon realizing who it was speaking in front of the gate, dashed back into the shadows around the corner.

"Your methods were much more effective than ours, Odd. Aelita and I could learn a thing or two from you."

"Nonsense. My attack on that pitiful human was nothing more than a way to get him to make a fool of himself. It will be all over the school tomorrow that a scrawny pipsqueak like me beat him in a fight. He will be ashamed."

"That is true. Maybe you and Jeremy should team up on Yumi next. I think I can get Ulrich to talk to me. It might take some finesse after my little display earlier, but I can blame that on the human problem that they call menstruation."

"It is settled then. Tomorrow morning, we must act like we know nothing of what happened today. I don't think that either of them suspects a thing, but we can't be sure."

"Agreed."

Ulrich stared in horror as his three best friends walked into the school courtyard and disappeared into the gloom. "I have to warn Yumi tomorrow. Her parents probably wouldn't let me talk to her now if I was dying."

Being careful to look as if he had just walked around the corner, in case of watching eyes, Ulrich trod across the street and walked over to the boys dorm and disappeared into the building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This will be much harder than I thought. There are three of them, whereas I am only one. Maybe if I go back, I can free the real ones from their Guardians."

A dark figure blended back into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I am so evil. But I really think that you'll forgive me when you see some of the upcoming chapters. Betweent the last week of summer and school starting again, I'm not sure that I will be updating as fast as I used to, but I definately think that it won't be three weeks between each chapter. And now that you know my plans, you definately can review the story and tell me what you think! I won't update this story until I have gotten at least5 reviews on this chapter. :)_


	7. Chapter 6: The Warning

_Okay. Soooo sorry for the WICKED long update time. I have been really busy around my life as any normal person swamped with school and family would be. I have been completely blocked off from my writing for like MONTHS now but my English teacher told us about a writing contest today and my writers block suddenly lifted, just like that. And I dont care what you think, cuz thats what happened, so there! Im hoping to get more chapters up here soon, and I really wanna take this story farther than it is now. BTW: I changed the rating on this story to Teen, mainly because apart from that beginning chapter with the (read the chapter), there really isnt gonna be much of that for a while. Maybe the occasional wet dream from Ulrich as a fill in chapter, but thats about it. And now: on to the next chapter!!!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: _The Warning_**

Yumi stared after her boyfriend. With a sigh, she opened the door to her house and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she wandered into the kitchen, looking for her parents, and not wanting to shout up the stairs for them and risk waking Hiroki.

Not finding them in the kitchen, which was somewhat odd, Yumi ambled over to the dining room, and then the family room, and even checked the basement. She was beginning to get worried. _My parents would never go to sleep without asking me how my first date with Ulrich was. Knowing them, my mother would want to ask all the embarrassing things and my father would yell at me for doing them when I answered._

Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, Yumi settled down in the family room to watch some late night television before hauling herself into bed at eleven. Just as Yumi finished making herself comfortable, she heard a noise. It wasn't a loud noise, or even an unusual one. A creak of the floorboard in the kitchen. The only problem with that was there was no one on the kitchen.

Carefully laying down the remote on the couch cushion, Yumi silently hoisted herself up from the sofa and, picking up an empty vase that her mother had yet to put fresh flowers in, carefully crept towards the entrance to the kitchen, vase raised over her head.

With a snake-like motion, Yumi had swept into the kitchen like a quiet thunderstorm and threw the vase at the intruder who was standing in the kitchen, looking around at the sink and cabinets, his back turned to Yumi.

Caught by surprise, Yumi didn't actually think that someone would be in her kitchen. Without thinking, so as to give less time for the intruder to react, Yumi gave a flying leap and aimed her heel straight at the shady figure's gut. Almost even before Yumi hit the ground, she was back up and tensed for a fight. Looking around, she stared in astonishment as the strange man in a black cloak and old fashioned detective's hat fondled her mother's new vase.

Still poised for attack or defense, Yumi circled around the man until she was in front of one of the kitchen doorways, so that she could back out if she had to. Suddenly, the man turned to Yumi and stopped fondling the vase. He began to speak. "Beware the Brain, Cat, and Daughter. They will be your undoing."

With one fluid yet obviously completely non violent movement, the man placed the vase on the table and slipped a piece of paper inside it. Turning, the man walked out the hall and deeper into Yumi's house. Yumi tore around the corner, hoping to catch him and ask this intruder some questions, only to find that he was no where to be seen, even though the only place the hall way led to was the laundry room and a spare bedroom for guests, which had been locked when Yumi checked the room for her parents.

Rubbing her eyes, Yumi stared in confusion at the back wall of her house. _I must have eaten too much ice cream with Ulrich. I'm seeing things. I should go to bed. My parents are probably asleep anyway. There was never anything to worry about._

Walking back through the kitchen, Yumi made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, walking past and completely ignoring the strange shimmering piece of paper sticking out the top of the vase that lay on the table, still warm from the strange man's touch.

* * *

_I just realized that this chapter is extremely short and I apologize for that. If you are sharp though, you can pick up on QUITE a few little hints in this chapter. Its absolutely loaded with plot points. And now since you havent done it in a WHILE, I shall remind you to review the chapter. It warms my heart and inspires me to more chapters when I get a glowing review! And besides, Ronald was getting lonely. I had to send him to (gasp) DAYCARE!!!! _


End file.
